


Tell me again (was it love at first sight?)

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Photographer AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late afternoon, almost evening, when Erestor sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me again (was it love at first sight?)

It's late afternoon, almost evening, when Erestor sees him. 

The light's a gorgeous golden yellow, sloping through the branches of the pine trees that border this section of the public park, and he's going home from the junior college with his camera in tow. And then —

And then. 

He's beautiful, barefoot and laughing, with what looks like daisies braided in long gold hair. At first Erestor thinks that it's a trick of the light — surely nobody could truly shine so brightly? — but no, even when he changes angles the boy is still golden. His companion is taller, with dark hair and broad shoulders, a flash of blue Frisbee flying between them, but Erestor barely notices him; the golden boy is so bright that he can't look away. 

Of course Erestor takes a picture. It's a little crooked and a little off-center, but that's alright; it's the moment he was trying to capture. Neither of them notice. 

He walks away after another moment, and continues home. 

(Erestor never sees the boy again.)

(But he keeps the photo.)


End file.
